Kim and Ron Have a Tough Assignment
by Shadowgate
Summary: They just might be in over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron Have a Tough Assignment

By Shadowgate

…..

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were called into the principal's office. Neither of them knew why until they got in there.

Bonnie was in class saying "oh man those two got busted and they'll both test positive for at least one STD.'

The whole class laughed.

When they arrived the school principal told them for their big community service project that they would have to do to graduate from high school. They would have to videotape the whole project and stand up to give an oral report before their school for high school approval would be granted. The parents are Gerald and Leslie Simmons. They both believe you can handle three weeks of babysitting their child.

Kim said well "I'm honored they'd trust me. Wow that's incredible since I'm a total stranger."

The school principal pointed out that Ron was known for being sweet plus it was pointed out that the parents knew of their heroic status.

So it was official that Kim and Ron would take on an honorable babysitting project no other students at their high school were considered for.

Kim and Ron went to the Simmons Household on Friday night. They were trusted by Mister and Mrs. Simmons due to the fact that they are not just unordinary teenagers but super heroes as well.

The baby's name is Peter. The parents left for the weekend and Kim and Ron would stay with the baby for the weekend.

Ron started playing Ice Cube's Go to Church and Kim yelled "RON THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE FOR THE BABY!"

Ron said "the baby is seven months old and won't repeat any of the words he hears."

Kim was disgusted.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kim and Ron Have A Tough Assignment

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…..

The following night Kim and Ron were awakened at 2AM.

The baby is screaming.

"Kim the baby is screaming" and Kim yelled "I FUCKING REALIZE THAT!"

Ron yelled "SHIT KIM YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T WANT THIS FUCKING ASSIGNMENT!"

Kim gets up and gets a bottle for Peter.

At 5 AM the baby woke up again screaming. Kim failed to get back to sleep after the 2AM feeding.

Ron said "Kim the baby is crying again."

Kim snapped "IT'S YOUR TURN" this time.

Ron groaned and got up to feed the baby.

Later that morning Ron and Kim got up after they both had four hours of sleep.

Kim made breakfast.

Ron said "I like my eggs scrambled."

Kim yelled "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME WHEN I HAD JUST FOUR HOURS OF SLEEP?"

Ron just moaned.

The baby had a nap later so Ron and Kim took advantage and got two more hours of sleep.

The rest of the day went much better. Kim and Ron enjoyed the left over chicken and vegetables that were left in the refrigerator by Simmons.

Later that night Ron went and got Nachos from their favorite Naco Restaurant.

After dinner they played with the baby and both hit the sack as soon as they got the baby to sleep.

Later that night they had to go through the same routine at 2AM and 5AM.

On Sunday they were both wiped out completely because babysitting was so new to them. They couldn't believe they were this wiped out. They go to high school and after that they go after horrible criminals and Kim still does cheerleading. They discussed this with one and other and they were still amazed at how one baby could be so exhausting.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Ron Have a Tough Assignment

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

One hour before Mister and Mrs. Simmons arrived home there was a disaster. Due to the fact Kim was so worn out and her sleep rhythm had been disturbed she wasn't totally focused.

Ron yelled "KIM THE BABY NEEDS CHANGING!"

Kim ran up the stairs and wrapped a diaper around Ron's head.

Ron yelled "KP GODDAMN IT!"

When she got back upstairs she realized what she'd done. She started laughing her ass off.

Ron was so happy when the final hour was over.

After the parents signed off on Kim and Ron's worksheets for the purpose of school records the two exhausted teens headed home.

When Kim got home she just collapsed on the couch. Then she heard her twin brothers laughing and rough housing upstairs.

Kim got irritated and said "I had to deal with one baby the entire weekend and now I have two more two deal with."

When she got to their room she said "alright you two that's enough."

Tim said "oh how did your assignment go?"

Kim answered "it wore me out so I don't need the two of you going haywire."

Jim said "oh we're proud of you for not having a nervous breakdown."

Kim said "well I came close enough."

Kim hugs both her brothers.

Tim gets a cellphone call. He answers it and then tells his siblings that mom and dad won't be home for another hour so order pizza.

Kim said "yes ordering pizza will be the best thing to happen to me this fucking weekend."

THE END


End file.
